Overlord Volume 11
The Craftsman of Dwarf is the 11th light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on September 30, 2016. It details about Ainz Ooal Gown, Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora visit the Dwarf Kingdom in the Azerlisia Mountains. However, they discover that the dwarves are being threatened by the Quagoa and the Frost Dragons. Main Summary Ainz Ooal Gown heads towards the Dwarf Kingdom along with Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora in search of the lost rune magic. Upon arrival, Ainz finds the country being threatened by an impending invasion by the demi-human race of Quagoa. The Dwarf Runesmith promises future endeavors with the Sorcerer Kingdom if they would help them retake the capital. What awaits them there is not just the Quagoa but also the strongest race of the Azerlisia Mountains, Frost Dragons. The Sorcerer Kingdom shall carve its magnificence on the unknown world in the upcoming Volume 11. Full Summary In the Dwarven City of Feo Jera, Gondo Firebeard, a dwarf miner of the Dwarf Kingdom prepares for his final day of work in the mines. Gondo, Gagaiz and other dwarf miners are sent to Sector 8821 where Heatstone are mined. After his work, Gondo take a bath alongside with the other miners while Gagaiz tries to persuades him to go with them to the White Beer Pavilion but declined his offer. Gondo went to the counter to get paid, the dwarf manager examine Gondo's condition of any sign of Whitesnow Sickness and asked him if he finds a permanent position here but Gondo tells him that he will leave the city and travels to the abandoned city of Feo Raizo to dig up the White Iron there. The manager warns him that the city is a dangerous region. He even asked Gondo that he will pay him more if he sell the white ore to him but Gondo declined and tells him that he will continue his research. The manager realizes what's Gondo doing and tells him to face reality which resulted to Gondo's outburst and tells the manager that his father didn't choose a false path and vows to revive the arts that were lost before leaving. After Ainz Ooal Gown returns from the Baharuth Empire, Ainz sat at his desk in E-Rantel and begun recruiting for the newly founded Adventurer's Guild of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz is still confused of Jircniv's sudden proposal on making the Empire into a vassal state to his nation and decided to give this to Albedo and Demiurge. Ainz thought about the Runes that didn't exist in YGGDRASIL and decided to investigate the Runes. Ainz also decided to visit the Dwarf Kingdom of the Azerlisia Mountains and needs to find a bodyguards on his journey to the Unknown Land. He asked Decrement if she would be willing to die for him, she answered that she would gladly throw her life if he ordered her to do it. Ainz asked another question if the other NPCs would do the same, she said that everyone would gladly accept death without a second thought. After hearing the maid's opinion, Ainz decides to use the NPCs to be his bodyguards on his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom. However, Albedo and Demiurge will be handling the vassalization of the Empire, Cocytus is in charge of the Great Forest of Tob and the Great Lake, Sebas Tian is currently carrying out managerial duties in E-Rantel with Tsuare. The only suitable bodyguards for Ainz are Aura Bella Fiora and Shalltear Bloodfallen. Aura and her magical beasts could be considered an ideal choice while Shalltear, the strongest Floor Guardian could serve as a trump card against a strong foe. Ainz thought of bringing Mare along instead, but would leave him behind this time. Ainz received a message from Entoma that she and Shalltear have reached the Lizardmen Village. She also tells Ainz that Cocytus send over a lizardman with a report concerning the villages' status and seeks Ainz's permission to open a Gate. Ainz grant permission to open the Gate and welcomed the lizardman name Kyuku Zuzu, the former chieftain of the Razor Tail. Ainz asked him about Zaryusu Shasha and his new born child. Ainz also asked him about his knowledge on the dwarves of the Azerlisia Mountains. Sadly, he has very little experience with them and suggested Ainz to speak with Zenberu Gugu. After dismissing the lizardman, Ainz has just finished contacting Fluder Paradyne and Pluton Ainzach for information about the dwarves. Unfortunately, Ainzach is not sure of its location while Fluder had heard of the dwarves, but he knew nothing about them. Ainz contacts Shalltear and Aura to meet him in his chambers at E-Rantel. Aura came first, Ainz explains to her that they will be visiting the Dwarf Country along with Shalltear which surprised Aura that Shalltear is considered to have very limited uses. Ainz also explained to Aura that Shalltear's reputation as the strongest Guardian has hampered her growth and want her to accumulate various experiences. Shalltear arrives at Ainz's chamber in full battle gear which shocked Ainz. Aura tells Shalltear to wait for Ainz to finish speaking. Ainz explains to Aura and Shalltear that they will be visiting the Dwarf Kingdom and that Shalltear will be under Aura's command. He also suggest to bring their followers as well on their journey. After the meeting, Shalltear vows to redeems herself from her past failure and Aura offers her prayer to her creator to watch over Shalltear. Ainz and his five Hanzo went to the Lizardmen Village to meet with Cocytus and the lizardmen. Ainz discuss with Zenberu to be his guide to the Dwarf Kingdom but Zenberu was hesitant and tells him that he is willing to disobey orders and risk death than betraying his dwarven comrades. Cocytus seeing Zenberu's lack of proper matters intend to killed him at the spot for his insolence to his master but Ainz stopped him, and reassures Zenberu that is only for diplomatic purpose. Before discussing more about the dwarves, Cocytus suggests to Ainz to have seat on him as a chair which troubled Ainz and continue his discussion about the dwarves to Zenberu. After the discussion, Ainz appoints Zenberu Gugu to be the guide to the Dwarf Country. Ainz and his expedition prepare for their departure to the Land of the Dwarves. Ainz's expedition are consist 25 undead beings, 30 magical beasts, 5 Vampire Brides, 5 Hanzo and 5 mammoth-like magical beasts of burden. During their journey, Zenberu guide the Expedition to the Dwarf Kingdom but can't remember the exact path due to the terrain and his memory when he visited the dwarven city in five years ago. Ainz's expedition camp for tonight and Ainz create Fortress to have his subordinate to rest. In the Fortress, Ainz request Zenberu to take a look on his memory to accurately locate the Dwarven Kingdom since he tested it on Shizu. However, Ainz didn't see anything helpful in his memories and continue to guide them to the north. They arrived at the entrance of the dwarven city but discovered that the city was abandoned. Ainz orders his subordinate to search any sign of life in the city. Aura discovers a footprint in one of the abandoned building on their way to the home of the dwarf, who took care of Zenberu and it's clearly not a dwarves. As they continue to search in the city, Ainz received a message from the Hanzo, informing Ainz that they found a trace of someone presence in the tunnel. Ainz orders Shalltear, Zenberu and the others to stay on guard at the entrance of the tunnel while he and Aura proceed to investigate the hidden tunnel of the building and make a peaceful contact. Ainz and Aura found a lone dwarf miner digging in the tunnel all by himself. Aura proceed to meet the Dwarf and ask him a question. The dwarf was startled by the sudden appearance of the dark elf and use the clock of invisibility to hide his presence. Aura persuades the dwarf that she doesn't intend to hurt him and want to look at him. The dwarf reveal himself and wonder why is a dark elf doing here. Aura introduces herself as the emissary from the Sorcerer Kingdom and the dwarf introduces himself as Gondo Firebeard. Aura asks Gondo that there is no dwarves in the city, he tells Aura that the city was abandoned three years ago due to the Quagoa, an underground dweller just like the dwarves and also told her that the Dwarven Army are ready to recapture their city from the Quagoa. After Gondo explained everything, Ainz revealed himself before Gondo, he screams in terror at Ainz and attempt to flee, but was stopped by Aura. Ainz introduces himself as the Sorcerer King, he convinces Gondo that he has no intention on harming him and tells him that he is a friendly undead. Gondo calm down and agreed to listen to what the Sorcerer King had to say. As Ainz brought the topic on runes, Gondo became depressed after hearing about the runes, but Ainz showed him some of his knowledge of runes. Gondo explained to Ainz that the runes is in verge of declined and he is determine to preserve his ancestor's work. Seeing Gondo's determination on reviving runecraft, Ainz offers him to be his patron on advancing the runecraft and also need to recruit the runesmiths to his country. Overjoyed by the generosity of Ainz Ooal Gown, Gondo accepted his offer. Ainz tells Gondo that he is an undead if this is the right decision for him but Gondo assures Ainz that he doesn't care about him being undead as long he can see the runecraft live forever. When they are outside tunnel, Shalltear reports to Ainz that a hundred Quagoa had invaded the abandoned city and Ainz orders Shalltear to captured them. Shalltear led the Hanzo and her undead followers to capture the Quagoa in the city. Shalltear easily captured the Quagoa and flawlessly finish her task. Ainz orders Shalltear to interrogate the Quagoa. Ainz's group learn that the Quagoa had discovered a way to reach the last city of the dwarves. Ainz tells Gondo and Zenberu to prepare to travel and orders Shalltear to sent the prisoners to Nazarick. After learning there is an impending invasion, Ainz tells Gondo to guide them to Feo Jera and warn the dwarves about the Quagoa invasion. In the Elf Country, the Slane Theocracy has speed-up its invasion of the country after deploying the Holocaust Scripture. A female elf pleads with the Elf King to use his great power and save the country. However, the Elf King refuses and forces the elf to leave. The Elf King then begins to ponder on how to create powerful offspring. He had send his children to the front lines in hopes that the war would awaken their hidden potential, but that ended up being for nothing. He then recalls the time that he had abducted and raped the woman whom was the ace of the Black Scripture. Unfortunately, the Theocracy rescued the woman and took the child he impregnated her with. The Elf King intends to go the Theocracy after the Elf Country has been destroyed to retrieve the his child. The dwarven fort came under attack by the Quagoa led by Yozu. The dwarves guarding the suspension bridge over the Great Rift fell into the hands of the Quagoa, the Dwarf Commander orders his men to seal the gates of the fortress protecting the entrance to Feo Jera. While the Quagoa were momentarily halted, it was only a matter of time before they breached the walls of the fort. He was notified that a group of monsters are waiting outside the fortress guarding the entrance to Feo Jera and are requesting entry. Learning that they are delegation from the Sorcerer Kingdom wishing to open trade relations, and warn the dwarves of a massive Quagoa invasion. The Commander agreed to allow them entry. He also accepted their offer of military assistance to repulse the Quagoa. Just as the Quagoa crossed the suspension bridge and were preparing to break through the fortress gate, They were taken aback when the gates were opened and two of Ainz's Death Knights came out and started to slaughter the invaders. They were forced back at suspension bridge with sheer amount of heavy losses from the Death Knight's attacks. Yozu sensing their defeat pulled back his remaining troops and orders to cut down the suspension bridge that connected both sides of the rift to prevent the enemy from coming to their side. While successful in eliminating the two golem, the Quagoa suffered heavy losses and their path to the dwarven capital was cut off, forcing Yozu and his army to fall back and report to the Quagoa Lord. After Quagoa had fled, the dwarf commander agreed to take the Sorcerer King to the Council Chamber. Then Ainz senses that two of his Death Knight has been defeated and believes that there is player on the Quagoa side which resulted in Ainz to alter his plan. Ainz meet the Regency Council and the negotiation between the Dwarf Kingdom and Sorcerer Kingdom begins. During the negotiation, Ainz offers the dwarves to lend them his undead to use as labor and military force in return for profits. He also offers them to reconquer the ancient capital of Feo Berkana from the Quagoa and the Frost Dragons in exchange for the Dwarf Kingdom handing over the runesmiths to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The dwarf councilors asks the Sorcerer King to wait for their final decision. In the Regency Council's private discussion, many of the dwarf councilors were unanimous in rejecting the Sorcerer King's proposal, due to their prejudice against the undead. The Dwarf Commander was the sole voice of opposition in those talks and convinces them that the Dwarf Kingdom would be destroyed without the Sorcerer King's aid, several of the councilors changed their decision and supported his proposal, except the Forgemaster, who believed they were betraying their own people to a monster. The Regency Council agreed to Ainz's proposal and want to send an inspection team to see if the runesmiths are treated well. Then Ainz asked the Forgemaster to construct a set of armor for a gift that he wished to present to one of his subjects. The Forgemaster was given an ingot of a peculiar metal that the armor was to be made out of. Ainz visited Gondo's house where Gondo gathered the remaining runesmiths by bribing them with exotic wine given to him by Ainz. Ainz address them about the runes and shows them a magic sword carved with twenty runes, a feat deemed impossible by the runesmiths of old. Ainz offered to become their patron and help him revive the lost secrets of runecraft if they join his nation. Having seen this miracle before them, the runesmiths' souls are inflamed and accepted the challenge. After dismissing the runesmiths, Gondo asked Ainz if the Council approved of sending over the runesmiths and also if they see the runecraft was no longer necessary. Ainz tells Gondo the truth that his country seems to view its runesmiths as disposable and handling them over with hardly any resistance. However, Ainz reassures to Gondo even if they're discarded by their country, it's not over as long as another one needs them. Ainz's group prepared to depart to Feo Berkana when Gondo show up and asked Ainz that he will guide them to the old capital and also want to get his father's weapons and technical manuscripts from the royal family in the Treasury which Ainz allowed it. Gondo explained to Ainz about the three trail to reach the old dwarven capital. Ainz's group along with the dwarf soldiers led by the dwarf commander proceed to the fortress. Inside the fortress, they see many corpse of Quagoa and Dwarves lying around. Ainz investigate on how two of his Death Knights were defeated and notice that the suspension bridge were cut and believed that the Quagoa had cut the suspension bridge which resulted in two of his Death Knights might have fallen into the Great Rift. After they recovered the fortress, Ainz's group depart from Feo Jera and proceed to recapture Feo Barkana from the Quagoa. After Ainz's group departed Feo Jera to retake the city of Feo Berkana, the six dwarf councilors drink their wine to calm their nerves over the ordeal. They learned that Gondo is the one who gathered the runesmiths but decided not to touch them. The Cabinet Secretary decided to inform the Forgemaster who had locked himself in his workshop to start working on the armor that Ainz requested. He discovered that the Forgemaster disciples to be locked out as well, and decided to personally enter the chamber, where he saw the Forgemaster is in the state of distress due to his inability to melt the single ingot of metal given to him by the Sorcerer King. He encouraged his friend not to despair and take this as an opportunity to learn something new. However, the next day, he learned that the Forgemaster had disappeared with the ingot. In the Merchant's Guild of Feo Berkana, Pe Riyuro, the Quagoa Lord of the United Quagoa Clans, received a report from Yozu that the invasion force was repel by two black golem. Pe Riyuro assures Yozu that they learned about the Golems and returned here after realizing that it was important information. As Pe Riyuro continue his talk with Yozu, one of his guards informed him that someone is heading toward the city and Pe Riyuro realized that the dwarves have sent out pursuit troops. Pe Riyuro decided to use the situation to convince the Frost Dragons to deal with the approaching dwarves and have them fight each other to weaken both sides. Since Pe Riyuro was deeply furious about how the Frost Dragons had taken the best spot in the city, the Dwarven Royal Palace and orders his clansman to prepare the payment for the meeting with the Frost Dragons. In the Dwarven Royal Palace, Olasird'arc Haylilyal, the King of the Frost Dragons, allowed Pe Riyuro, to requested an audience. Pe Riyuro informed him that invaders, are planning to attack Feo Berkana and he requested his aid to repel them. Olasird'arc hoped to use the dwarves to open the vault of the royal palace. He also made up his mind to get rid of the Quagoa and enslave the dwarves instead, deeming them to be a better species to use. After talking about the matter of aiding the Quagoa with his three wives, he accepts Pe Riyuro's request in return a huge tribute in gold and jewels. After a discussion with his wives, they decide to send Hejinmal to repel the enemy. He was forced to go get him, however, as he had isolated himself in the library. After getting his son outside, the two came into an argument about him reading books all day instead of training his body. He claimed that if he wanted to see the world he should just leave. Hejinmal responded by saying that he wasn't strong enough to survive the dangers of the outside world, however, he claimed that in case he should have just focused on growing strong in the first place. He then informed him about the job he had for him and added that in one month he will be free to leave. Hejinmal wasn't particularly thrilled about the prospect of being handpicked to become the one to deal with the intruders, considering he was never a fighter to begin with. He even shivered when he thought just what the intruders would do to him should he be defeated. Hejinmal knew deep in his heart that his father had actually given up on him as he had never shown any sort of qualities that his father would be proud of, compared to his other siblings. Just as he was swimming in his own negative thoughts, his enhanced senses caught the presence of incoming individuals. It didn't take long for him to spot the four figures at a distance, thanks to his draconic sight. He first recognized a dark elf, among them. Then, he was shocked to see an Elder Lich, accompanying the group as that type of undead was known to be immune to cold and has the spell of fireball, the racial weakness of the Frost Dragons. Then, his nose caught something else in the air. The value of the equipment worn by both the dark elf and the Elder Lich was beyond anything he had ever come across. That made him even more wary of the intruders and prayed that they had actually come to discuss in a sociable manner. He then approached the group and politely asked that they state their reason of coming to Feo Berkana. Ainz was not amused to see a dragon such as he to make an appearance and contemplated whether this was actually a trap. As the undead continued with his assessment of the situation, Hejinmal grew more afraid by the minute. Just as Ainz started to raise his hand, the welled up fear within Hejinmal burst out of confinement and the Frost Dragon immediately begged with all his might that his life be spared, surprising Ainz. As Hejinmal submitted to Ainz Ooal Gown, he gives information about the Frost Dragons. Hearing this, Ainz decided to give Aura this Frost Dragon as her pet. Ainz orders Shalltear and Aura to give the Quagoa an ultimatum while he and Gondo proceed to the Throne Room. As Ainz and Gondo ride on Hejinmal back, Hejinmal asked his Majesty to spare her mother life which Ainz promised. Hejinmal introduced the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. However, his words were cut short by Olasird'arc, now furious with his son, screaming at him if he had gone mad. When Ainz told him to submit to him, he initially insulted him by calling him a mere skeleton. However, after his eyes caught Ainz's equipment, he ordered him to surrender it if he wished to be forgiven. Ainz, however, having grown tired of this foolish Dragon Lord instantly killed him using Grasp Heart. When Ainz asked which among the three frost dragons was Hejinmal's mother, Kilistran along with her two companions answered in fear for their lives. Hejinmal feeling sympathy of the two tells Ainz that he has three mothers. Ainz orders the three female Frost Dragon to gather all the remaining Frost Dragons in the Throne Room and also orders Hejinmal to gather all the dwarven books to him. After the four Frost Dragons left, Ainz used Gate to bring over his Eight Edge Assassins and orders them to search the Royal Palace. Ainz orders Yuri Alpha of the Pleiades to store the corpse of the Dragon Lord on the 5th Floor. Ainz use an item to opened the Treasure Vault. Inside the Vault, Ainz found a strange sword that enables a magic caster such as he to utilize it by feeding magic into it. As Ainz was about to identify the item, Gondo's call had interrupted the spell, Ainz tossed the sword back into the pile. Ainz feels shame that he was hoping if there is a World Items in the treasure vault and Ainz continued searching, and an item caught his attention. Outside of Feo Berkana, Aura activated her World Item to trap the Quagoa from escaping. The army of 60,000 led by Pe Riyuro was confidence that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared before them. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Shalltear and Aura gave him an ultimatum and declared that they had been sent to let the Quagoa know that they were to be taken to the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, only a number 4,000 each from the male and female population and 2,000 children would be given such privilege while the rest would be eradicated. Pe Riyuro instinctively knew this was neither a bluff nor the words of madmen. Then the genocide began. Each of Shalltear's strike sent tens of Quagoa flying through the air, their bodies torn to pieces and their flesh and blood rained down on the nearby Quagoa. Trapped inside an unknown dimension and facing an enemy none of the Quagoa could hope to win against, Pe Riyuro gathered all the Red and Blue Quagoa, and sent the elite troops into engaging the overpowering enemy with a heavy heart. Watching his troops cut down, he sent another order to the rest of his troops; select two thousand from their children and kill the rest. When they had gone to carry out his order, Pe Riyuro broke down in tears as he who had been revered as the greatest king of the race bore witness to the greatest genocide of his people but his self wailing and cry of despair were drowned by the screams of death coming from the executed children. Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land * Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves * Intermission * Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis * Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation * Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Epilogue Trivia * Overlord Volume 11 is currently the longest volume in the Overlord light novel series. * Overlord Volume 11 marks the second time a World Item is used in the entire novel series to date. Gallery Category:Light Novels